<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Negotiations by horsegirl420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428579">Heated Negotiations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegirl420/pseuds/horsegirl420'>horsegirl420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foreign Factions (Captive Prince AU) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Politics, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegirl420/pseuds/horsegirl420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Veretian Ambassador has a proposal for King Damianos and Commander Nikandros</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foreign Factions (Captive Prince AU) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to everyone who commented on this series -- you're the reason I saw this through to the end! </p><p>And, as always, a big thanks to mesdames for suggestions and editing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damen and Laurent stood on Laurent’s balcony, watching the sun set over Ios. It had taken three weeks after their battle with Kastor before Laurent’s wound was healed enough that he could stand . Now, three months later, his healing was nearly complete. He was lucky, the physicians said, that Kastor’s blade had merely pierced flesh. Damen often wondered how much luck Laurent had left in him. He seemed to use enough of it. </p><p>“It really is beautiful,” Laurent said, and Damen turned his attention back toward the vista of marble rooves, stained pink and gold by the sun. “It’s a shame I’ll have to leave it so soon.” He rested his hand over Damen’s where it rested on the railing. </p><p>“You’re the ambassador. You won’t be gone long.” The words were almost a reflex by now, given how often they had had this conversation. They had delayed Laurent’s return to Vere because of his injuries but judging by the volume of letters they had received, Auguste was eager to see his brother again.</p><p>Damen also wished that they had more time together, especially while Akielos was still rebuilding. The mercenaries that had fled after Kastor’s death still haunted the roads, though they were dwindling in number. Roads and towns and farms needed to be restored. It would be dangerous for Laurent to travel, even if he was uninjured. But on a more personal level, Damen wanted Laurent to stay because he worried he would miss him. </p><p>Laurent turned and kissed Damen. Even though it was not the first time, Damen’s whole body tingled from it. He would definitely miss this. </p><p>They stayed like that for some time, until Damen finally said, “We’re going to be late.” </p><p>“So? It’s my farewell party, isn’t it?” Laurent replied, pulling him in for another kiss. Damen obliged. </p><p>He spoke into the corner of Laurent’s mouth. “Even so, people will talk if we’re both late.” </p><p>Laurent sighed into his ear and released him. “Very well. I’ll go down shortly.” </p><p> </p><p>“Party” was a generous term for the event. There were no decorations or elaborate costumes, and the guest list was small: Nikandros, Pallas, Jord, Orlant, a few other soldiers that had fought alongside them at the liberation of Marlas and Ios, Laurent’s newly-arrived escort, and a handful nobles and dignitaries that were near enough to Ios to take time away from the restoration efforts. In truth, Damen would have preferred to have Laurent to himself for the entire evening, but as he was the ambassador and something of a hero, it would seem odd for him to depart without any pomp or circumstance. </p><p>Etiquette dictated that the King be the last one to enter any event. When he was younger, Damen wondered how his father could stand waiting until everyone else had found their places, but now, as he lingered in the doorway just out of sight, he understood. It was perhaps the only chance the King had to observe his subjects without the gravity of his presence affecting them. </p><p>While he was out of sight, he could watch the easy way the half-dozen Veretians that had arrived to escort Laurent back to Arles now mixed with the Akielon soldiers. He recognized Pallas sitting between Jord and Orlant, close enough that their elbows occasionally touched. Even Nikandros  looked a little more at ease, seated on the other side of Damen’s throne from Laurent. Laurent was saying something to him, leaning across the arm of his chair with a conspiratorial air. A pair of gentle plaits fastened at the crown of his head held his hair out of his face, and the rest of his golden hair flowed loose around his shoulders. Whatever he was saying, Nikandros seemed nonplussed.</p><p>Damen was pleased they seemed to be getting along better. Any doubts Nikandros had harbored about Laurent dissolved after Laurent saved Damen’s life, which made being in the same room with the two of them much more bearable. </p><p> </p><p>Nikandros had been the first person besides Damen to see Laurent once he was strong enough to receive visitors. Damen remembered he had entered the room with an unusual stiffness, pausing in the doorway when he saw Damen already at Laurent’s bedside. In truth, Damen had hardly left Laurent’s side except to tend to his duties as King. </p><p>“Ambassador,” Nikandros had said. “You seem well.” </p><p>“It’s the opiates,” Laurent quipped. “Without them I doubt I’d be upright.” </p><p>Nikandros was amused. “Of course. I should have remembered. I broke a few ribs once trying to ride a particularly ill-tempered colt. The physicians made sure that I couldn’t feel <em> anything </em> until they healed. May I sit?” </p><p>Laurent made a small gesture to indicate that he could. It was still hard for him to talk. </p><p>Nikandros took the open chair beside Damen. “I bring news of your uncle.” </p><p>The lull of the drugs evaporated in an instant. Alert, Laurent’s hands tightened into fists atop the blankets. “What of him?” </p><p>“He’s dead.” </p><p>Laurent’s face was unreadable. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“I killed him myself as he fled from the king’s chambers.” Nikandros’s tone was flat, unmoving. He was delivering facts, nothing more. “It took us some time to collect all the bodies, but your men confirmed his identity yesterday morning.” </p><p>“I want to see it,” Laurent said. </p><p>Nikandros nodded. “I thought you might.” </p><p>“You’re still recovering,” Damen interjected. </p><p>Laurent was unmoved. “I will rest easier once I’ve seen his corpse for myself.” </p><p>Nikandros added, “I had the undertakers preserve it, but it won’t keep long. The sooner it can be done with, the better.” </p><p>After some haggling with the physicians, Laurent was allowed to leave his room, provided he agreed to use a walking stick and rested often. The descent was slow and laborious, as Laurent refused to accept help from either of them, but at last they reached the cold, dark cellar where the body had been kept in hopes of slowing the decay. Damen vaguely recognized the man on the table before them from the few times he had seen him. Even though the room was filled with drying herbs and flowers, the smell of death was unmistakable.  </p><p>Laurent lurched forward. </p><p>“Laurent-” Damen started to intercede, but Nikandros placed a hand on Damen’s arm. </p><p>“Let him.” Nikandros’s whisper was enough to make Damen stop. It should have been clear to him that, for Laurent, confirming his uncle’s death superseded any other considerations. Somehow Nikandros understood that better than he did. </p><p>Laurent’s limbs trembled as he stood over the body of his uncle. Damen’s stomach turned as Laurent reached out and touched the cut on the man’s sunken cheek. His matted beard. His cold and lifeless hands. </p><p>“<em> He is dead, </em>” Laurent said at last, his voice as hollow as the lifeless chamber in which they stood, and he collapsed back against the farthest wall</p><p>After that, Laurent had warmed to Nikandros considerably. Granted, for Laurent “warm” mostly meant his verbal jabs were less barbed, but. Damen suspected the depth of Laurent’s gratitude towards Nikandros ran far deeper than either Damen or Nikandros would ever fully understand.  </p><p> </p><p>As though he could feel Damen’s eyes on him across the banquet hall, Laurent glanced toward the door. A mischievous grin played across his mouth. He looked happy in a way that Damen had rarely seen. </p><p>He said one last thing to Nikandros, who nodded in agreement. Nikandros’s face bore an emotion that Damen knew well: confusion over Laurent’s words, and resignation that Laurent would only explain when the time suited him. </p><p>His presence no longer a secret, Damianos entered and the gathered assembly rose as one to greet their King. Damen ascended to his place at the head table and gestured for everyone to sit. </p><p>“To Our esteemed guests, Our comrades in arms, and Our friends, We thank you for joining Us this evening. Tonight We bid farewell to the honorable Veretian Ambassador, and my personal friend. Without his bravery and quick thinking, We may not be standing here, and Akielos would not be on its way to recovery. We wish him a safe journey, and a swift recovery.”</p><p>As was custom, Nikandros raised his glass to punctuate Damen’s speech. “To Prince Laurent of Vere.” </p><p>The dining hall repeated the toast. Damen took his seat, and the servants began the first course.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they retired to the courtyard. It was a warm night, but not uncomfortably so. Damen weaved in and out of conversations. He would be expected to spend time here, especially since it was the first time that courtiers would have easy access to their King since the war began. If he had the choice, he and Laurent would already be in his room naked, a last goodbye before he left for Vere. Instead he approached another circle of half-recognized faces, all holding drinks and gossiping. </p><p>“Exalted,” said an older man that Damen recognized as one of his father’s lesser sycophants, “is it true that you no longer have a Keeper of the Slaves?” </p><p>Damen hoped his expression was a smile and not a grimace. He knew that this subject would be broached sooner or later, but he had hoped the chaos of restoring Akielos after the war would afford him the time to finish assembling the necessary legislation. “Adrastus fled Ios when the war began. We believe he meant to seek refuge in Patras, but as far as We know he never made it.” </p><p>The last part was true, but Adrastus had only left after Damen ordered all of his palace slaves freed and sent to safety where Kastor and his men could not target them. Adrastus had argued against it until Damen dragged him to a nearby villa and showed him the slaughtered men and women there. Damen told him that if he did not see a problem with people so stripped of will that they could not even attempt to defend themselves, then there was no longer a place for him in Ios. He left the next day. </p><p>“And I couldn’t help but notice,” said a younger man, the heir to a prolific olive business, “that there are only servants to attend to Your Exalted Highness this evening. Did Adrastus take the slaves with him?” </p><p>“It wasn’t safe for them in Ios, so I sent them away. I’m sure you’ve heard what happens to slaves in times of unrest?” </p><p>“Yes of course,” said the older man’s wife “But the war is over now. Have they not yet returned?” </p><p>A third man piped in, “If Your Exalted Highness is in need of a replacement Keeper, I am certain you might solicit some fine recommendations from your humble subjects.” </p><p>As graciously as he could manage, Damen said, “We appreciate your concern, but We do not need a Keeper of the Royal Slaves because We no longer keep slaves.”</p><p>The pronouncement had the intended effect, which was to end the conversation. For now. Damen already knew that his new vision for Akielos would not arrive without resistance. </p><p>It was then that Laurent found him, much to Damen’s relief. “Exalted, a word?” </p><p>“Of course, Ambassador. Are you healing well? Let’s find somewhere to sit, you must be tired.” He led Laurent away from the knot of nobles. A murmur of discontent rose behind them as they walked. </p><p>“Trouble?” Laurent asked, once they were out of earshot. </p><p>Damen sighed. “Unavoidable grievances.” </p><p>“Ah,” Laurent said. “I remember the same thing happening in Vere when Auguste signed a decree to give pets more agency to negotiate and greater protections if they wished to terminate a contract. Those at the top rarely wish for those under them to recognize the power they have, let alone act on it. That was the whole idea behind Akielon conditioning, was it not?” They stopped in front of a marble bench. </p><p>“That is exactly why I am ending the practice.” Damen helped Laurent to sit. “But you philosophize as though you have no power yourself.” </p><p>“I speak as one who has worked to gain the power I have. My station at birth gave me a leg up of course, but that did not stop those more powerful than I from trying to exploit me all the same.” His gaze darkened  for a moment before he returned himself to the present. “But I did not find you to discuss politics. I wanted to speak to you about a much more personal matter. Privately.”</p><p>Damen smiled. “I had hoped you might.”</p><p> “With your permission, then, I will retire to my chambers. As you so astutely observed, I am a bit fatigued from so much activity. Once you are free from your obligations, meet me there.” </p><p>“I will,” Damen promised. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was almost two hours before Damen was able to fully extricate himself from the social merry-go-round of greetings and farewells. By then many of the soldiers had left — even Nikandros had disappeared. When he at last reached Laurent’s door, he half-worried that he would find Laurent already asleep under the canopy of his four-poster bed, as Damen had seen him so often in the last few months..</p><p>Damen opened the door as quietly as he could. Laurent was not asleep of course. Nor was he alone. Nikandros sat opposite him at the small table tucked near the balcony doors. They both sipped glasses of wine, and Nikandros had one arm spread wide as he did when he was deep into telling a tale. But the thing that surprised Damen most was Laurent’s easy smile as he met Damen’s eyes. </p><p>“There you are,” Laurent said. “I was worried you had gotten lost.”</p><p>Nikandros turned and rose as soon as he saw Damen. “Damianos.”</p><p>“Nikandros,” the surprise was clear in both of their voices. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p><p>“The Ambassador said he had something he wished to discuss with me. Though he has not yet told me what it is.”</p><p>Damen felt awkward, like he had intruded on something he shouldn’t. Which was ridiculous. “Should I come back later?”</p><p>“No, stay,” Laurent said. “The matter I wish to discuss concerns you both.” </p><p>Damen took a seat at the table between them. “What is this about?” Warily, Nikandros followed suit, and busied himself with pouring Damen a glass of wine. </p><p>Laurent began, “Tomorrow I return to Vere. While I am confident that Akielos is safe now from the threat my uncle posed to it, it is not without turmoil. I will be gone at least six months, and if anything happens along the road, I believe it will be longer. I want to know that I’m leaving Damen in good hands.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s your decision,” Nikandros said. “I’ve been the King’s right hand since before he took the throne.” </p><p>“I know. I respect the bond you share, which is why I would like for you to take each other as lovers.” </p><p>Whatever Damen had expected, it wasn’t this. His mind twisted, bending in ways he hadn’t thought possible. Nikandros? A lover? </p><p>Nikandros stood. “Do not mock me.” </p><p>“I am being completely sincere. You love him, do you not?” </p><p>“That,” said Nikandros, “is immaterial. Aren’t you already… bedding him?” The anger in his voice belied that Laurent had struck to the heart of something. Damen... was having trouble keeping up with the conversation. </p><p>“I am,” Laurent said. “And I will continue to. That does not mean I must or should be the only one. In time, you may even find my presence pleasant.” </p><p>Damen grasped at the trailing threads of the conversation, trying to sort out what he was feeling. It wasn’t anything bad, it was more the overwhelming sense of new possibilities. Unforeseen futures cascaded around him. “You’re suggesting a romantic relationship between the three of us?” Damen could see his own confusion reflected on Nikandros’s face.</p><p>Laurent looked from one of them to the other. “Why not? Such an arrangement is not uncommon. Damen, your father had a well-known mistress, did that mean he loved your mother less?”</p><p>“I-“ Damen has very little knowledge of his parent’s relationship, besides what other people had told him. </p><p>Laurent pressed on, “In Vere some wedded couples will share a lover who becomes, in essence, a third member of their household through wills and contracts. I believe there is even such an arrangement already struck between the two men I brought with me and one of yours.” </p><p>Nikandros turned to Damen, his expression not quite as scandalized as it could be, given the suggestion. “Are you considering this?” </p><p>“No,” Damen said. “I’m just as surprised as you are. But…” He glanced at Laurent, who showed no signs of impatience. How long had he been planning this? “I can’t deny that there’s a certain amount of reason to it.”</p><p>“Reason?” Damen couldn’t read Nikandros’s expression. Maybe, he realized, he was not as good at deciphering his friend’s emotions as he thought.</p><p>“Is he wrong?” Damen asked. In Akielon (unlike Veretian) there were several versions of the word <em> love </em> . In the past they had always used the form that meant “brotherly affection,” but Laurent had used the form that meant “romantic and sexual love” normally used between spouses and lovers. Damen used the same form now. “Do you <em> love </em> me?” </p><p>Nikandros turned, his movements matching the size of his emotions. It was a time before finally, quietly, helplessly he replied, “I do.”</p><p>Memories thundered through Damen’s mind. Every interaction, every argument, every small gesture of affection taking on new colors and dimensions. And with the change came a realization. He loved Nikandros too. </p><p>“Damianos,” Laurent said, “kiss him.” </p><p>Damen had never truly seen Nikandros blush before that moment. He had seen him flush with anger or embarrassment, but this was softer, a rosy warmth to his dark skin that blossomed at his throat and spread down his collarbones and up over his nose. As Damen stood Nikandros’s expression was one of defiance and trepidation. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” he said, and Damen heard the fear there, understood it now as fear of rejection. </p><p>Damen placed a hand on Nikandros’s hip, steadying him. “I know, but I want to.” He stopped his advance and met Nikadnros’ eyes. Damen would wait for him to decide if he wanted to continue.The wait was not long He didn’t have to wait long. </p><p>Kissing Nikandros was a wholly different experience from any other. Any concern he had that it would be strange left him the moments their lips touched. He knew in that moment that this was the trajectory their relationship had always been on. This kiss carried with it all of the trust and, yes, love they had developed for each other over the nearly two decades they had known one another.</p><p>Damen’s head was spinning when they separated and he saw desire kindling in Nikandros’s eyes-- Nikandros, Nik, his brother in arms and closest confidant. The few inches between them were charged with what Nikandros would not say,  but in his raw, hopeful expression, Damen saw the promise of what their friendship could become, given proper care. </p><p>He cupped Nik’s face in his hands and kissed him again, softly, and again, a little less softly. Damen laid his lips on Nikandros’s face until they had both accepted the truth of this moment, that nothing would be the same after so they may as well lean into the unknown. Nik’s hands tentatively found Damen’s waist and Damen nipped at his lips in approval. Nikandros’s surprised gasp heaped fuel on the burgeoning fire in him. </p><p>“That’s more like it,” Laurent said. Damen had almost forgotten that Laurent was there, watching them. A glance over confirmed that Laurent wore his smirk like a cat with a saucerful of cream and a mouse underfoot. </p><p>Nikandros drew back, still flushed. “Why arrange this? Why now?” Though he no longer seemed suspicious, he was still very much indignant about being cornered and exposed.</p><p>“It seemed to me that your romance was inevitable. It saves us all time and heartache if I sanction it now. Besides…” His eyes raked across the two impassioned men before him, “there are some benefits I stand to gain as well.”  </p><p>Giddiness threatened to overwhelm Damen. Laurent had arranged this, he had turned his strategist’s mind toward manufacturing a situation most likely to end in the arrangement that he wanted. An arrangement where all three of them could be satisfied without resentment or secret-keeping. “How long have you been planning this?” He did not try to keep the awe from his voice.</p><p>“A few weeks.” Laurent displayed no shame in admitting it. “Though the idea first came to me before that. Should I take that kiss as an agreement to my proposal?”</p><p>“I think it’s worth trying,” Damen said with a glance to Nikandros. Nik was trying and failing to suppress a wry smile. </p><p>“I think that we still need to discuss the terms of this agreement.” </p><p>“Of course,” Laurent said with a grin. “But you are amenable to the basic premise; a union between the three of us?” </p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Laurent rose from his chair and topped up their glasses of wine. “A toast then, to us.” He raised his glass. Damen picked up his own glass from the table, as did Nikandros. They toasted and drank until their glasses were empty. Damen’s mind was whirling. He hardly knew what exactly they were agreeing to. It seemed none of them really knew quite yet what shape this affair would take. He had half-formed visions of nighttime liaisons and long-distance travel and private letters. </p><p> “I would also propose,” Laurent said, the first hint of uncertainty to his voice, “since we are all in agreement, that we ought to consummate this relationship before I leave.” As he spoke he stepped towards the bed, illustrating his meaning.</p><p>Damen’s stomach tightened with fear and excitement. “Tonight?” There was still so much to consider. Nikandros looked even more surprised. </p><p>Damen saw the pink bloom on Laurent’s ears as he breathed, “Yes,” and perched on the end of his bed. </p><p>It was almost too much to think about. Damen could admit that he had come to Laurent’s room in the hope of making love to him before he left. He still wanted to. And Nikandros’s kiss had left him breathless, Damen could admit he wanted more from him too. “I would like that.”</p><p>They both turned to Nikandros, who stood very still, glass still in hand. Damen couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Nikandros out of his depth.  </p><p>Damen placed a hand on Nikandros’s shoulder, bringing his attention back to the moment. “You are under no obligation to agree. We can wait and return to this conversation another time, once we have collected our thoughts.”</p><p>Nikandros seized Damen by the face and kissed him, taking Damen completely by surprise. The force of it sent them both stumbling a couple paces towards the bed before Damen caught his balance again. When they parted, Nikandros met his eyes and said, “Don’t be foolish. I’ve waited for this long enough.”    </p><p>Damen laughed as they careened onto the bed beside Laurent. Laurent touched his arm and Damen turned to kiss him this time. He kept one eye on Nikandros, and saw a flicker of jealousy or resentment. He wondered, for a brief moment, if Nik had in some part avoided expressing his feelings for Damen because he knew Damen had a weakness for fair, blonde lovers. Damen wished he knew how to express to Nikandros that he had other weaknesses as well. He reached out and squeezed one of Nikandros’s hands. He would not allow it to become a competition.</p><p>Laurent unpinned the clasp on Damen’s chiton and placed it carefully on the bedside table. To both Akielons’ surprise he turned to Nik and did the same with his Commander’s badge. He bent to unlace his sandals, but paused when he noticed they weren’t following his lead. “We can’t do what I have planned with clothes on.”</p><p>Damen and Niakndros both got up from the bed. He was right. They both undid their shoes, then hesitated again as they kicked them off. Damen knew what Nikandros was feeling. It was strange to open up in front of such a long-time comrade. It wasn’t shame necessarily, but acknowledgement that their friendship would be changed. Perhaps there was something to be mourned, even if the change was for the better. </p><p>Laurent eyed their hesitance. “Feeling shy?” </p><p>“I haven’t…. Not with a man,” Nikandros admitted. </p><p>This revelation surprised Damen. “Haven’t you?” He knew that women were the standard partners for men in Akielos, but that had never stopped Damen.</p><p>Nikandros shook his head. “There’s only ever been one man I wanted to bed.” </p><p>Oh. His heart skipped a beat, then pounded twice as hard to make up for it. </p><p>“Still,” Laurent pressed, “we’re only talking about undressing. You wrestle naked, don’t you?” </p><p>“That’s different,” Nikandros and Damen said in unison. </p><p>Something glinted behind Laurent’s eyes and he sat up on his knees. “Then I’ll help you. Damen, come here.” </p><p>Damen approached the bed without pause and Laurent began unfastening the belt that held his chiton in place. He felt Nikandros’s eyes on them as it fell to the floor.</p><p>“Raise your arms,” Laurent said, and Damen did so, uncertain of the purpose of this directive until Laurent looped something cool and light around his wrists then around the bedpost. Damen looked up to see Laurent fastening a satin sash around his wrists. A thrill ran through him when Laurent finished the knot and stepped down to admire his handiwork. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Nikandros asked, suspicion and mild alarm in his tone. He had undressed and folded his chiton over the back of one of the chairs. Damen took a moment to appreciate Nikandros’s build. He was not as heavy as Damen, but that only meant the muscles he gained from years training and fighting were all the more visible.</p><p>Laurent didn’t take his eyes off Damen. “There are two types of rulers: those that revel in power and authority of their position, and those who shoulder their position with the gravity it deserves. Luckily for Akielos, Damianos is of the latter variety. Therefore, it is his lovers’ prerogative to relieve him of the burden of command, if only for a short time. Have I judged correctly?” </p><p>Damen had never thought of it that way. Normally when he took lovers to bed he focused solely on pleasure, for himself and his partner (or partners, as the case may be). Given his status as Crown Prince, it wasn’t until he met Laurent that anyone had really <em> tried </em> to take control of what happened between them in bed. Still, as he thought about it his body reacted in the affirmative. “I must admit, I’m intrigued.” </p><p>Nikandros’s eyes flicked from Damen to Laurent. Damen could almost see the ingrained Akielon ideals of a King as the ultimate power and authority battling with the picture of Damen vulnerable before him, and what he knew of Damen personally. Finally he said, “You Veretians really are... strange.” </p><p>Laurent chuckled as he took a seat on the bed next to where Damen stood. “Believe me, Commander, when I say that this is incredibly tame as far as Veretians tastes go.” He ran a hand down Damen’s back and buttocks, his touch sending tingles down Damen’s spine. “Now, you’re not going to leave your King waiting, are you?” </p><p>Nikandros, still hesitant, approached Damen. His fingers traced the scars, both old and new, that marked him. Then his lips met Damen’s once more. </p><p>As he pulled back his eyes flickered downwards. While it may not be the first time he had seen Damen unclothed, this was the first time he was seeing him fully erect. Damen couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at the way Nikandros’s eyes darkened as he determinedly  knelt before his King. </p><p>Damen stepped out of the clothes around his feet so he could find a steadier stance. For a moment he wondered if they might be moving too quickly. Then Nikandros’s lips closed around him and he groaned. He would need to stop underestimating his Commander. Nikandros began to move, sliding towards Damen’s hips.</p><p>“Slower,” Laurent purred from behind Damen, his arm gliding around Damen’s chest. Nikandros looked up at Laurent in disbelief. Laurent didn’t flinch. “I said I would help you.”</p><p>Nikandros returned his eyes to Damen, and Damen could hear the question: <em> Is he serious? </em> In reply, Damen tilted his head in a shrug. <em> Yes. It’s worth it. </em></p><p>Nikandros returned to his task, slower this time. Damen’s eyes closed as he breathed into the sensation. Laurent was right. </p><p>“Lick the underside as you pull back,” Laurent said. Nikandros hesitated before he did what Laurent said. Damen gasped at the wet heat of Nik’s mouth. He could hear the smug smile in Laurent’s voice when he said, “Circle the tip with your tongue.” </p><p>Damen’s hands flexed against his bonds involuntarily as another moan escaped him. Nikandros was not hesitating anymore. He slid back down a little, moving his tongue as instructed. Damen’s hips hitched forward, further into Nik’s mouth as his back arched away from the bedpost to which he was tied. </p><p>“There. Just like that,” Laurent purred. His fingers found Damen’s nipples and toyed with them as Nikandros continued his slow, deliberate sucking. </p><p>Just when Damen started to find the rhythm and began to rock his hips, Laurent murmured, “A little faster.” Damen shuddered at the new pace, and tried to find the pattern again. All the while he could just barely hear Laurent saying, “Yes, really use your tongue,” and, “Can you take him any deeper?”</p><p>Nikandros could and Damen curled forward, pulling the sash taught as Nikandros swallowed his full length. </p><p>“Fuck,” Damen moaned. Nikandros started moving again and Damen straightened up. His hips jerked, but without the use of his hands he could not make Nikandros slow down or stabilize himself. He could feel the wave cresting. “Oh, Nik I’m going to-”  </p><p>“No,” Laurent told Damen. “Not yet.” Then to Nikandros he said, “Don’t stop.” </p><p>Damen looked at Laurent who was watching him intently, blue eyes locked on his face. Damen’s mouth opened as Nikandros withdrew to the very tip then seamlessly back down to the base. Damen’s thighs twitched with the intensity of the sensation, and the strain of trying to hold back. Finally Laurent gave him a small nod and Damen came hard, spilling onto Nikandros’s waiting tongue.</p><p>Nikandros drew back, perhaps a little surprised even with Damen’s warning. When he was able to open his eyes again, Damen saw Nikandros smiling up at him. He smiled back. </p><p>Laurent leaned over the side of the bed and brushed a dribble of white from Nikandros’s chin. “Not bad for your first attempt.” Then Laurent leaned forward and kissed him.</p><p>Even though the orgasm was only just fading, Damen felt a new rush of desire as he watched them. Nik’s expression of surprise shifted into something more carnal as Laurent’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Damen wondered if Laurent could taste the remnants of his come.</p><p>Laurent smirked as he retreated onto the bed. “Don’t look so surprised, Nikandros. I wouldn’t have called it a union if we were only sharing custody of the same man.” </p><p>Nikandros stood, following him. “I was just shocked that your tongue isn’t actually barbed.”</p><p>Laurent’s laugh sounded like crystal. He untethered Damen’s hands from the bedpost, his fingers trailing along Damen’s arms and he lowered them. Damen caught Laurent’s arm and pulled him into a kiss. Laurent draped his arms around Damen’s neck, waiting until Damen released him to say in a whisper, “I think you ought to reward your loyal commander for his service.” </p><p>“What about you?” Damen asked. Unlike himself and Nikandros, Laurent was still dressed, though his chiton was rumpled and askew.</p><p>Laurent half-smiled. “I’m saving my strength. I think the night is far from over.” </p><p>Damen had nearly forgotten that Laurent was still recovering. Still, he seemed to be enjoying himself, and Damen trusted him to know his own needs and limitations. </p><p>Damen joined Nikandros on the bed. Nikandros was already naked and erect. The sight of him like that gave Damen pause, enough to remember and appreciate the adventitious events that had brought them to this moment. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Nikandros asked. He must have seen the way Damen was looking at him. </p><p>Damen shook his head. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.” </p><p>His lips traveled the length of Nikandros’s body, starting at his lips, then down his neck and chest and abdomen. He bypassed Nikandros’s pelvis, and instead found his thigh. Nikandros’s breath shook and Damen grinned, nipping at his skin. </p><p> As Damen ran his tongue up Nikandros’s shaft, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Damen didn’t need instruction in cocksucking, so Laurent was free to prepare the next step of whatever plan he had concocted. At the moment, that seemed to be fetching something from his bedside table. His expression when he turned and caught Damen’s eye could almost be described as sheepish, if the sheep in question was secretly a wolf in wool. Damen held his gaze as he lowered his mouth around Nikandros’s cock. Laurent raised his eyebrows, surprised or impressed perhaps, and moved out of Damen’s line of sight. </p><p>Damen turned his attention back to Nik, who seemed too enraptured to notice the exchange. Damen drew back, then down again, repaying the thorough attention that Nikandros had paid him. </p><p>Nikandros’s fingers tangled in Damen’s hair, urging him on, but Damen maintained the slow pace he had set until Nik’s hips began to rock. Damen listened to his shallow breathing, the catch in his throat. How had he never considered Nikandros as a lover? It seemed so clear to him now that they fit each other just as well as he and Laurent fit. </p><p>He picked up speed, savoring the taste of skin and sweat and the unique sharpness of sex. Nikandros’s other hand tightened in the bed sheets. His breathing had shifted to a stream of moans and half articulated pleas. Behind him, Damen felt Laurent climb back up on the bed. </p><p>Damen had always considered the satisfaction of successfully bringing his partners to orgasm one of the best parts about sex, and never had he felt that way more than when Nikandros came for him.</p><p>Damen drew himself up on top of Nikandros to kiss him, and they could have stayed like that for some time if not for Laurent’s eyes on them. </p><p>Damen turned to look at him and saw that Laurent had taken it upon himself to undress. The sight of the pink, barely-healed scar on his abdomen made Damen’s chest tighten. Despite Laurent’s protestations otherwise, Damen felt a large responsibility for his injury. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” Laurent said as he crawled across the mattress to join them. </p><p>“Like what?” Damen asked. </p><p>“Like I’m a porcelain vase you broke and tried to paste back together before anyone noticed.” Laurent settled between Damen and Nikandros, and Damen saw he was holding a silver bottle. That must have been what he fetched. </p><p>Damen kissed him. “I don’t think you’re a porcelain vase.” </p><p>“But you admit that you think that you broke me?” </p><p>Damen didn’t have an answer. Nikandros rolled on his side to join the conversation. “If Damianos thought you were breakable he wouldn’t have let you fight. Personally I prefer a King who worries when he soldiers get injured. It means he cares for them as people, and doesn’t just see them as tools to accomplish his goal.” </p><p>Laurent half-turned toward Nikandros. “Perhaps you have a point.” </p><p>While Laurent was distracted, Damen plucked the silver bottle out of his hands. “Is this what you were saving your strength for?” </p><p>“I was getting to that.” He pulled Damen in to kiss him again. This kiss was longer, sweeter, and passionate enough to render him breathless again. “Have you ever been fucked before?” Laurent asked, his fingers tracing Damen’s cheek. </p><p>“No,” Damen admitted before his mind had a chance to put two and two together. </p><p>“Would you ever want to be?” </p><p>Nikandros was listening too, his eyes alight with interest. </p><p>Yet another question Damen had never thought about before. He considered it carefully now. “By present company? I would.” The air in the room bristled with a new energy, like the first signs of a thunderstorm. Electric. </p><p>“That’s good. I’ve been... thinking about this for a while,” Laurent said. “I want you to fuck me while Nikandros fucks you.”</p><p>Heat blossomed in Damen’s belly, more potent than any liquor. He could not remember a time when he had wanted something so badly, and yet been so intimidated by it. It sounded impossible, but he already knew Laurent had worked it out in his mind. </p><p>“How?” Niakndros asked, his timbre colored by the same compelling mixture of arousal and trepidation that Damen felt. </p><p>Laurent’s tone was matter-of-fact. “I’ll be on the bed, Damen kneels behind me, and you stand behind him.” He made it sound so simple, as though the mere suggestion would not spark enough scandal to last Akielos decades. The King’s right hand man fucking his liege and a Veretian.</p><p>“Let’s try,” Damen said.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent’s bottle was full of oil, some of which he poured into his palm before positioning himself behind Damen. While he had never been fucked, Damen had had a finger in his ass once or twice. It was different though when the purpose was to prepare one for penetration and not just for the sensation. </p><p>It wasn’t necessarily pleasurable, more an odd sensation of fullness. The pleasure, he expected, came from the motion— the same as it would with a woman. It was the stretching, he decided after Laurent inserted a second finger, and the knowledge that there was more to come.</p><p>When Laurent was satisfied that Damen was ready, he slid around in front of Damen and allowed him to reciprocate under Nikandros’s heated gaze. Damen’s pulse thundered as he ran his hands along Laurent’s soft skin. His awareness narrowed to the immediate impressions around him: the slickness of the oil as he prepared his shaft; Laurent’s soft moan as Damen slid inside; the anticipation as Nikandros took position behind him; the slow and deliberate pressure as Nikandros entered him; and the almost painful grip Nikandros took on his hips. </p><p>Sweat was already rolling down Damen’s neck, but as he started to move he could tell that this wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t just positioning and angles, but the synchronization of movement. Too far in any direction and the results were either painful or self-defeating, and each failure brought a wave of disappointment. </p><p>“I don’t know if this will work,” Nikandros said as Damen tried and failed for a third time to find the correct series of movements. </p><p>Somewhat breathless, Laurent said, “You’re focusing too much on Damen. You’re not just fucking him, you’re fucking <em> us. </em>”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means,” Nikandros said. </p><p>But Damen thought he understood. He reached behind him, took one of Nikandros’s hands, and placed it where his and Laurent’s thighs touched. “You don’t have to know what it means. Just feel it.” He looked behind him and caught Niakndros’ look of frustration. “And if it doesn’t work, we can always just take turns.” </p><p>Nikandros snorted, and Laurent released a breathy laugh. The tension eased. Damen readjusted himself and they tried again. </p><p>He could tell at once that this time it was working. The way every shift sent a different sensation washing over and through him was intoxicating. He didn’t know how long he would be able to last. The pleasure was building fast and he feared that he would finish before either of them did. All he could do was grit his teeth and hold out for as long as he could. </p><p>He was no longer capable of thinking. He drowned in sensation. The slap of skin, the burn in his thighs, Laurent quietly moaning in Veretian, the heat of Nikandros’s breath on his neck, the smell of sweat and musk, and all of it overshadowed by the relentless pounding pressure. It was too much. His skin felt ready to burst at the seams. </p><p>“I can’t go on,” he breathed. “It’s too much.”</p><p>“<em> No, </em> ” Laurent’s voice was a whine, a tendril that Damen could grasp onto. “ <em> Please, just a little more. I’m so close </em>.” He spoke Veretian, and the few seconds it took for Damen to translate the meaning was enough distraction to give him a second wind. </p><p>The pace changed, just a little, but he knew they could all feel it. They were building to a finish. </p><p>Laurent’s back arched as he gasped, and Damen came with him as the tightening inside Laurent pushed him over the edge. His orgasm did not end there, though, like it normally would. Nikandros was still inside him and the last few thrusts he needed to finish sent a different wave of pleasure screaming through him. When Nikandros came, Damen saw stars. </p><p>He had just enough strength left to fall on his side instead of on top of Laurent when Nikandros pulled out. </p><p> </p><p>It took him some time to catch his breath. He heard Laurent and Nikandros moving around, but he could not will himself to move. He could have laid there for hours. </p><p>“Is he still alive?” He heard Nikandros ask. Damen laughed. </p><p>“It would appear so.” Laurent sounded very pleased with himself. </p><p>Damen’s voice was langurous with sex and exhaustion. “I should have you both arrested for attempted assassination.” </p><p>He felt the dip of the mattress as Nikandros sat next to him and offered him a towel. “You could, but then who would save your ass next time you’re in trouble?”</p><p>Damen took the towel, his smile hazy. “Fuck you.” </p><p>“I’d like that,” Nikandros replied and kissed him. </p><p>Niakndros helped Damen drag his weary limbs over the sheets so that they lay next to each other. Laurent joined them on Damen’s other side. </p><p>“A shame I’ll have to miss it,” he turned and kissed Damen on the cheek. </p><p>Nikandros wrapped his arm around Damen and took one of Laurent’s hands. “I’m sure there will be plenty more chances when you return.” </p><p>Damen’s eyes were too heavy to keep open as Nikandros and Laurent traded jests. Sleep took him like shade on a hot summer day, and for the first time in months he did not dream. He didn’t need to. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Arles was as gleaming as ever. Laurent had often marvelled at how this city could remain unchanged by all the happenings of the world. He had noted it after his father died, how the parapets and walls remained unmoving when it felt like the whole world should be crumbling. He noted it now, as the familiarity was both comforting in its steadfastness and disquieting in how little it reflected his heart. </p><p>Auguste was waiting for him in the stables. He hadn’t changed any more than the city had, and that too was odd only because of how much Laurent felt he himself had changed. </p><p>“Ambassador,” Auguste said, “welcome back. I hear you single-handedly ended a war?” </p><p>“Your Highness, I keep telling you that you must get better informants. I used at least two hands.” Laurent dismounted and winced at the twinge in his side. The physicians in Akielos said it would stop hurting in a month or two, but Laurent had his doubts. </p><p>Auguste looked concerned. “Does it hurt? I could have sent a carriage.” </p><p>“A carriage would have been far too boring.” </p><p>To Laurent’s surprise, Auguste hugged him. Something about the way he smelled reminded Laurent of their father. His eyes stung, and he squeezed them shut, pushing back the show of emotion. “When I heard you were injured…” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Laurent assured him. “Really. I feel better than I have in years.” It was not a lie. </p><p>A child’s squeal drew both of their attention. Laurent had to step to the side to see around Auguste’s broad shoulders. He was just in time to see Auguste’s son toddling towards them as fast as his nearly-two-year-old legs could carry him. His nursemaid was close behind. </p><p>Auguste knelt and swept the boy up into his arms. “Aleron was worried about you too.” </p><p>Laurent felt a rush of emotion in his chest. “When I left he could barely stand.” Somehow, even though he knew the necessity of his leaving, and everything he had gained in Akielos, he felt the time he had lost like another hole in his stomach. Was he destined to be always torn between one country and another? A foreigner on the outskirts? </p><p>Aleron leaned forward, his arms outstretched toward Laurent. “Unca?”</p><p><em> Uncle </em>. A simple title, but having it directed at him was like plunging into a frozen lake. His spine snapped straight and his throat tightened. He could almost hear his uncle’s specter laughing at him. </p><p>Delicately, like fine porcelain, Laurent said, “He couldn’t speak when I left either.” </p><p>Auguste shifted his son to his other arm, his expression wary. “He’s still learning. Would you… prefer he call you something else?” </p><p>Laurent looked at his nephew, with his wide blue eyes and golden mess of curls. Did everyone begin life looking so innocent? How long would it be before someone stole that innocence from him? </p><p>An image flashed through his mind of Damianos when they had first met face to face. How carefree he had seemed then, how full of life. The memory warmed him. </p><p>Another image, his last night in Akielos, Nikandros draped across Damen’s sleeping form, his face barely visible in the darkness. Laurent didn’t need to see his face to know that he was smiling. He could tell by the way that Niakndros squeezed his hand, the way he whispered, “I understand why you put up such a chilly front.” </p><p>Laurent was half-asleep himself. “Oh? Do tell.”</p><p>“You’re afraid that if anyone knew how kind you really were, they would take advantage.” </p><p>Laurent didn’t know what to make of that statement. He had never considered himself kind. “I hate to disagree with you--”</p><p>“No you don’t.” </p><p>Laurent stifled a laugh, so as not to wake the sleeping King between them. “You’re right, you’re fun to disagree with. But I think you’ll find more cruelty than kindness in my blood.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt that you have the capacity to be cruel,” Nikandros said. “It’s the choice not to act on cruelty that makes one kind.” </p><p>“I thought you disliked Veretian philosophy.” </p><p>Nikandros sighed and his hand around Laurent’s tightened. “What I am trying to say is…. Once you learned of them, you could have used my feelings for Damen against me. Eliminated me as competition, blackmailed me, undermined me, but instead you did this. I am grateful.” </p><p>In the morning before he left, Nikandros and Damen both kissed him goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Laurent turned to Auguste “No. I am his uncle, and that is what he should call me.” He held out his arms for the prince. Auguste handed him over and Aleron gleefully wrapped his arms around Laurent’s neck. Laurent felt the weight of him, and all the responsibilities that he represented. Laurent could not stop the world from being cruel, but he could protect his nephew from cruelty for a time. And he knew of at least two men in Akielos who would do the same for him. </p><p>“We should go inside,” Laurent said, returning his attention to Auguste. “I have many things to tell you about what actually happened in Akielos.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>